


The Superhero and the Detective

by ElectricPurple89



Series: IronKnight Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Danny and Misty have a fight after getting in each others way.





	The Superhero and the Detective

“Dammit Danny you almost ruined the whole operation!” she yelled at him.

They had just gotten home. Danny had been following someone when he crossed paths with Misty's sting operation and almost blew her cover. 

“Look I'm sorry Misty I had no idea he would lead me there. I didn't know you'd be there either.”

“I have a job to do and I couldn't tell you where I was. We've been working on this operation for months.”

“We have to think of a way to not let this happen again. I may be the Iron Fist, but I don't want to blow your cover ever or do something to get you hurt.”

“You're right. We do need to figure this out. I don't want to have a situation where my guys see you as a threat.”

“How do other superhero/police detective couples make relationships work?” Danny asked her with a little smile to try and ease the tension. 

“Baby we're the only ones” she replied. 

“Well if I ever get in the way again you can arrest me.” he gave her a wink when he said that. 

“I'll hold you to that"


End file.
